


Consulting Husbands

by VioletBarnes



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Husbands, John Watson in Afghanistan, John Watson not in Afghanistan, M/M, Unexpected Visitors, consulting husbands, fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2019-07-15 12:12:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16062881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletBarnes/pseuds/VioletBarnes
Summary: What happens when the Yard learns that Sherlock has been married with kids this entire time? Domestic fluff of course!!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I love these fics where John's in Afghanistan and they're already married but Sherlock hasn't told anyone. Also children because I love adding them in and Papa!Sherlock is life!! Hope to add more to it after the original surprise. But maybe later. Also, not britpicked and unbeta-d.

Lestrade watched Sherlock pace around the crime scene, more agitated than usual. He had noticed Sherlock's grumpiness every crime scene and when Sherlock would come to his office looking for a case. Not knowing what to do about it he kept his mouth shut. As Sherlock continued to pace, a taxi pulled up outside. A blond man holding the hand of a small child and carrying another stepped out of the taxi and looked up at the building. He walked up to the police tape and asked for Sherlock. The constable walked upstairs, stuck his head into the flats doorway and said, "There's a man downstairs asking for you, Mr. Holmes."

"Who is it?" Sherlock asked suspiciously.

"I don't know. He didn't give a name, but he said you'd know who he was. He also had two little girls with him." The constable replied.

Sherlock froze then dashed past the constable, down the stairs, and through the front door. "John!" He yelled, catching sight of the short blond man. Rushing toward him, Sherlock caught him up in a hug, children included, as tight as possible.

"Excuse you. Who are you? You can't come into the crime scene!" Donovan said.

Lestrade was already downstairs by this time and was as shocked as she was.

"I'm John Holmes-Watson and these are Sherlock's and my two daughters, Elizabeth and Rosie." John said, to the shocked faces of the police officers around him.

"But, but..." Anderson sputtered.

Lestrade was the first to get over his surprise. He thumped Sherlock on his back.


	2. Fluffy Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Yarders reactions and bringing the children to crime scenes.

Donovan was flabbergasted and speechless.

"Now that I've solved this for you, I'll be going then to welcome my husband home and catch him up on everything that has happened with our daughters."

They left, leaving the Yarders speechless behind them.

A week later, Lestrade called with a new case. At least a 5 maybe even a 6. Sherlock and John rounded up their two daughters to take everyone to the crime scene. They all climbed out of the cab in front of the crime scene and sailed past the shocked constable guarding the scene. They walked over to the house and up the stairs to see a body that was laid out in one of the rooms with no visible signs of death. There were marks on both wrist from restraints but otherwise the body seemed untouched. Elizabeth perked up when she spotted the body. "Papa, Papa! My first real crime scene."

Lestrade came in and stood, unnoticed except by Sherlock in the doorway.

"Yes, Honeybee. What do you think killed him?" Sherlock asked the children. 

"May I look closer?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes, just don't touch anything, you know the drill." Sherlock said. 

Elizabeth bounced in place then scooted closer to the body to see if she could find anything that could point towards cause of death. Rosie looked on from her Daddy's arms, then asked to be let down.

"There you go, Bumblebee." John said, as he bent over to let her down. She toddled over to sit next to Elizabeth who was wriggling around to lay on her stomach to view the back for any wounds there without touching the body. There seemed to be one but it had hardly bled, despite the size of the wound. This Elizabeth relayed to her family.

"Poison?" Rosie asked, learning of the odd back wound.

"Very likely. Good deduction, Bumblebee." Sherlock praised. 

Elizabeth sat back up and very carefully leaned over the body to see the lips and see if she could smell any bitter almonds as that would indicate a common poison or see any discolourations. "No bitter almond smell, and there are small fibers in the mouth and nose." Elizabeth said.

"Blue lips!" Rosie pointed out.

This is a suspicious death; the most likely cause of death is asphyxiation, mostly likely by a pillow which can be verified through Elizabeth's finding of fibers in the mouth and nose. They were having some adult fun in the bedroom and the victim got loud. They were about to be found out so the partner put a hand over their mouth and nose to keep them quiet and when that didn't work, tried a pillow. Unless this is a freak death by aneurysm or seizure from a severe allergic reaction which would be very rare, especially coinciding with restraint. Lestrade, search for a partner that had a lot to lose from most likely the murderer's spouse form finding out about the lovers tryst."

"Well done girls, you're good detectives. A lot better than Anderson."

"Hey!" Anderson protested but he was ignored.

"Now if that is all. We shall be leaving." John said to avoid any confrontations.

Donovan tried to protest the girls being there at the crime scene but was ignored.

Lestrade remarked, "Soon, the only people I'll have to call to solve crimes are these two girls." With that remark, the Holmes-Watson family left the crime scene to their own adventures.

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy this short thing and please kudo and comment.


End file.
